Intimate Relations
by Glasgow
Summary: Après une nuit passée avec John tout ne se passe pas comme prévu pour Greg. Lestrade/John.


Rien de bien transcendant dans cette petite fic, mais après mon tour d'horizon de la saison 3 j'avais envie de revenir à mon couple favori ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Pourtant après une soirée plus que réussie et une nuit tout à fait mémorable, il avait eu l'audace de penser que tout irait pour le mieux désormais. Mais il avait déchanté au moment du réveil. Depuis une douleur sourde lui comprimait le cœur, alors même qu'il s'était promis voilà des années de ne plus tomber amoureux pour s'éviter ce genre de déconvenue. Il découvrait désagréablement qu'il n'était pas aussi blindé que prévu.

La veille John et lui, éreintés après une affaire douloureuse résolue avec difficultés malgré l'aide de Sherlock, s'étaient rejoints dans un pub où ils avaient leurs habitudes. L'alcool aidant, ils avaient abordé des sujets intimes, se confiant comme rarement. Puis Greg, sentant une opportunité, avait pris la main de son ami dans la sienne. Le médecin ne le repoussant pas, il s'était alors enhardi et l'avait embrassé. Là encore si Watson avait semblé hésiter un bref instant, il avait rapidement répondu à la sollicitation. Le flirt s'était rapidement intensifié et les deux hommes avaient fini au lit dans l'appartement du policier.

Au petit matin, Lestrade s'était réveillé avec un sourire aux lèvres, se sentant serein comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une éternité. Mais il avait vite perdu de son enthousiasme en constatant que son amant avait quitté les lieux. Frustré, Greg avait longtemps hésité à lui envoyer un sms pour lui demander des explications jusqu'à décider finalement de ne pas s'abaisser à cette démarche. Si John avait fui sans rien dire c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Après tout ils avaient agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, que l'un d'eux dans ces conditions ait des regrets semblait naturel, l'inspecteur regrettait simplement que ce ne soit pas son cas.

Commençant la journée sur cette mauvaise note, il était arrivé dans les locaux de Scotland Yard de fort mauvaise humeur, ce qui avait eu pour avantage de maintenir ses collègues à distance. Depuis lors il végétait sur le même rapport qu'il devait contresigner, en buvant café sur café.

Le reste de la journée fut du même genre. Désireux de ruminer tranquillement, il avait délégué le terrain à ses subalternes et ne quittait son bureau que pour des pauses cigarettes ou se réapprovisionner en caféine. Chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait il sursautait en espérant un bref instant qu'il s'agisse de John, mais en vain. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il rentra finalement chez lui alors que la soirée était bien avancée. Se sentant bien incapable de dormir après les litres de café avalés, il avait l'intention de faire main basse sur sa réserve d'alcool et ainsi tenter d'oublier son manque de John. Parce que si la nuit dernière n'avait effectivement rien eu de prémédité, ses actes n'avaient pas été une grande surprise pour lui. Même s'il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela se passe ainsi entre eux, il nourrissait tout de même une certaine attirance pour le médecin depuis bien longtemps. L'avoir eu dans ses bras cette nuit, avoir vu ses traits transformés par l'extase, l'avoir entendu gémir son prénom… tout cela avait contribué à le rendre plus accro que jamais. Le rejet présent de John n'en était que plus insupportable.

Sortant de sa voiture devant chez lui, il passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué en soupirant. C'était déprimant de tomber systématiquement amoureux de la mauvaise personne. D'autant que si cela ne fonctionnait pas avec quelqu'un comme John, qui lui ressemblait tant et qui était si patient, il y avait bien peu d'espoir que cela marche ensuite avec qui que ce soit d'autre. En somme le voilà à tout juste cinquante ans condamné à finir sa vie seul alors même qu'en couple il était capable de déplacer des montagnes pour l'autre.

Arrivant à son étage, il fut tout à fait désappointé par ce qu'il découvrit alors. Assis à même le sol devant la porte de son appartement, un carton de pizza à côté de lui, John était plongé dans la lecture du journal. Un bref instant son orgueil blessé poussa Greg à envisager de faire discrètement demi-tour, mais un petit quelque chose dans l'expression du visage de son ami le retint finalement. Le médecin effectivement semblait profondément affecté. Troublé, Lestrade fit donc quelques pas dans sa direction. Remarquant sa présence, John leva les yeux et immédiatement un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'attendais, dit-il en sautant sur ses pieds. J'ai emprunté ton journal en attendant. J'ai aussi apporté une pizza mais elle doit être froide à présent. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tard. »

Cherchant encore comment réagir, Lestrade se contenta de hausser les épaules. Qu'aurait-il pu renchérir à cela ? Qu'il avait quitté le bureau le plus tard possible pour écourter au maximum la soirée en solitaire qu'il savait l'attendre ? Oui, c'était le plus logique, mais il ne le dirait pas, pas après que l'autre homme l'ait abandonné à son sort à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait sa putain de fierté tout de même ! Avant d'envisager de répondre quoi que ce soit de concret il devait savoir pourquoi Watson était là. Il s'arrêta donc devant la porte, clés en main et arborant une expression neutre. L'autre sembla le comprendre parce qu'il entreprit de se justifier, sa voix perdant du même coup la maigre assurance qu'il avait réussi à se composer.

« Je suis venu parce que je pense que nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Et ce matin, rajouta Greg dans un souffle.

- Aussi, oui. »

Le policier esquissa un sourire fatigué avant de les faire entrer dans le petit appartement. Immédiatement, comme la veille, John se sentit bien dans ce lieu tellement fidèle à la personnalité de l'inspecteur. Ici tout était tellement plus serein et calme qu'à Baker Street. Entrant dans le salon, il déposa le carton sur la table, réalisant subitement qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit. En silence il s'installa dans l'un des deux fauteuils confortables tandis que le propriétaire des lieux leur servait deux verres. Puis Lestrade prit place en face de lui et John, contemplant un bref instant l'alcool qu'il avait entre les mains, respira profondément avant de se jeter à l'eau. Ce n'était pas une conversation facile, mais il était venu pour cela après tout. Et le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon tendait à prouver qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Il faut que je m'excuse pour être parti comme je l'ai fait ce matin », commença-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Greg baissa les yeux et avala quelques gorgées de son scotch dans l'espoir de se donner une contenance. Une nouvelle fois il s'interrogeait sur la façon dont il devait réagir. Il se décida à opter pour la franchise.

« Ça m'a fait mal de me réveiller seul, murmura-t-il. Je sais bien que tu fais ce que tu veux, que je ne peux t'obliger à rien, mais… j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais apprécié ce qu'on a fait cette nuit.

- J'ai apprécié ! s'écria le blond. Mais ensuite j'ai eu le besoin d'y voir clair, c'est pour ça que je suis parti… Pour réfléchir. »

Il s'interrompit un instant mais Greg comprit qu'il n'en avait pas fini aussi ne l'interrompit-il pas.

« Il y a autre chose, reprit effectivement le médecin avec un soupir douloureux. Je… je ne suis pas gay », acheva-t-il dans un murmura à peine audible.

Car c'était bien là le nœud du problème, le détail qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Watson depuis son réveil dans ce lit inconnu. Avoir pris du plaisir à toucher un autre homme, à se donner à lui, changeait-il la donne ? Ce ne pouvait être aussi simple. Pouvait-on se réveiller homosexuel à quarante ans passés ? C'était digne d'un mauvais film, mais là on était dans la réalité et Greg, comme lui, traînait de lourds bagages affectifs et ne méritait certainement pas de subir son inconstance et ses doutes. Il avait donc préféré s'isoler et réfléchir à ce qu'il attendait vraiment de cet ami qui avait pris un tout nouveau rôle dans sa vie. Et cette introspection avait porté ses fruits. Certes il n'était pas gay, mais il avait pris du plaisir à faire l'amour avec cet homme. Cet homme pour lequel il éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires et auprès duquel il se sentait capable d'essayer de construire quelque chose. Qu'il ait un pénis plutôt qu'une paire de seins n'était finalement qu'un détail. C'était la raison de sa présence ici ce soir, il voulait s'excuser et lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt, même si l'inquiétude était toujours là à le dévorer.

« J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps, conclu-t-il.

- Est-ce que ça s'est avéré utile ?

- Un peu… Je crois. Je n'ai certes jamais été attiré par les hommes, mais avec toi c'est différent. Je me sens prêt à essayer. Il fait juste que tu sois patient… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, répéta-t-il, pour être tout à fait à l'aise avec tout ça.

- Je serai patient », confirma Lestrade avec un sourire épanoui.

Il quitta son fauteuil pour aller s'agenouiller près de John, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. »

Le médecin rosit de plaisir à cette déclaration. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à revenir. Greg était un type bien, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Un homme qui saurait le respecter, l'aimer… Oui, décidément avec lui cela vaudrait la peine de construire quelque chose. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue de l'aîné, caressant un instant la peau légèrement rugueuse avant de laisser ses doigts courir jusqu'à sa nuque. Ils ne se quittèrent pas un instant des yeux pendant ce temps, puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. John savoura cet échange tellement plus tendre que les baisers passionnels donnés durant la nuit tandis que le désir les emportait. Voilà à quoi cela devait ressembler, c'était parfait ! Ils se blottirent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, restant longtemps à savourer l'étreinte, John s'imprégnant délicieusement de l'odeur de son compagnon. Il réalisant du même coup combien il se sentait bien. Certes il n'était pas gay et n'éprouvait rien pour les hommes en général, mais concernant Greg il y avait clairement quelque chose. C'était terriblement agréable, pour la première fois depuis une éternité il se sentait en paix.

Bavardant agréablement de tout sauf eux, Lestrade désirant à tout prix éviter de mettre la pression à son ami, les deux hommes grignotèrent avec appétit la pizza apportée par le cadet. Réchauffée elle n'était pas des plus appétissantes mais ils mangèrent de bon cœur, l'appétit étant revenu après ces révélations qui avaient allégé les cœurs. Greg, après l'horrible journée qu'il venait de passer, se sentait enfin parfaitement serein. Finalement il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment, bien qu'il ne craigne la réponse.

« Tu veux rester cette nuit ? »

John hésita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition au demeurant plus que tentante, et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Réaction qui peina le policier. Il était près à pas mal de sacrifices, y compris et surtout la patience comme il l'avait promis, mais pour cela il avait besoin de voir que l'autre homme s'investissait un minimum. Tout cela s'annonçait bien difficile, pourtant il voulait continuer à y croire. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque John esquissa un sourire timide.

« D'accord, acquiesça celui-ci avec moins d'assurance qu'auparavant. Mais… j'aurais une requête.

- Je t'écoute.

- On ne fait pas l'amour. Ne te méprends pas, c'était génial hier soir, mais c'est allé tellement vite… J'ai besoin d'un peu de recul, alors je voudrais juste passer la nuit dans tes bras, sans pression… »

Greg hocha la tête avant de voler un baiser à cet homme qui prenait décidément une part plus que conséquente dans sa vie.

« Ça marche pour moi », confirma-t-il ensuite.

Et il était parfaitement sincère.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent enfin dans le lit de l'aîné, ayant sagement gardé sous-vêtements et tee-shirts, avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. John, le visage contre la poitrine de son amant, était agréablement bercé par les battements lents de son cœur, la main du policier caressant tranquillement son dos. L'instant n'aurait pu être mieux. Plus aucune interrogation à ce stade, qu'il soit gay ou pas n'avait plus la moindre importance, il se sentait terriblement bien auprès de cet homme en particulier, voilà tout ce qui importait désormais. Il accueillit avec un sourire le baiser que Greg déposa sur son front et se serra davantage contre lui, pour un peu il en aurait ronronné de satisfaction.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. C'est parfait. Je… Merci. »

Il avait failli se lancer dans une déclaration sans nul doute trop prématurée. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait le temps. Et puis surtout il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'éprouvait Lestrade alors mieux valait attendre pour se confier vraiment.

« Pour moi aussi c'est parfait John, pour moi aussi. »

Par ces quelques mots et le ton employé, il sembla à John qu'ils étaient définitivement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Parfait, c'était exactement cela.

**THE END.**


End file.
